sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel in Shanghai
Mega Man X Zero |commanders2 = Infinite / Zero the Jackal |forces1 = None |forces2 = None |casual1 = Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II W.I.A. |casual2 = Infinite / Zero the Jackal W.I.A. }}Duel in Shanghai is an event in which both Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and Damien the Hedgehog have to face against Infinite in the city of Shanghai. Background During the attack in Brazil, Infinite gathered the Phantom Ruby prototypes from Sigma's abandoned lab so they could not be used against him. While there, he had a brief scuffle with Sonic Sr II, who came to Rio de Janeiro with the Maverick Hunters X and Zero to stop Infinite, and Silver Jr is sent to Arendelle by Blaze Jr via the portal just before Ultraman Zero came to an aid. After Sonic Sr II made it to the city of Shanghai and running along it with Infinite hovering before Sonic Sr II. This boss requires the player to catch up with Infinite by collecting White Wisp Wisp Capsules, boosting up to him and then landing a Homing Attack on and later shooting him with the Remington R5 RGP assault rifle. During the fight, Infinite will make energy barriers made of cubes that appear on the path. Should Sonic Sr II touch these barriers, he will not only take damage, but also be cast into a virtual reality for a while, where spikes protrude and real iron balls roll along the path Sonic runs on. After hitting and shooting him, Infinite will change up his pattern for the energy barriers he places, and Sonic Sr II must repeat the process two more times. Afterwards, he will create replicas of himself, and Sonic Sr II will jump off the snake and bounce off Springs to reach them, then skip across the replicas with continuous Homing Attacks and shoot him again. Once again, Sonic Sr II will be running on the snake chasing Infinite. After he is down to half health, Infinite will produce energy barriers which come at Sonic from the side. Jump to avoid them, then do another Homing Attack on Infinite when Sonic gets close enough. When Infinite is down to his last segment of health, he will do the same strategy of creating replicas as Sonic Sr II bounces in the air from Springs, only this time he will produce even more replicas. Continue to do Homing Attacks on the replicas until Sonic Sr II reaches Infinite, dealing the final hit with the help of Damien by defeating him in vengence year ago in Las Vegas. Aftermath After being defeated, Infinite managed to draining Werehog's soul out of him before sending him and Damien to the world of Arendelle via the Phantom Ruby in the belief that they were not worth killing, but not before X and Zero managed to defeat Infinite in retaliation for escaping the Alcatraz Island. Soon after this encounter, Tails Jr and Classic Sonic found Sigma and Infinite in Egypt while they were disposing of the Phantom Ruby prototypes. There, the heroes heard the villains mention a plan that would ensure the Sigma's Mavericks and the Organization XIII victory in the war. After the villains parted ways, Classic Sonic beat up Sigma, who managed to get away, but he is later destroyed by Colonel with the Sentinel Task Force and NATO coalition forces and ended the first Maverick War. Gallery Zhensi-tan-889440c03a56a0dfbf405f4d80dcd682.jpg shanghai.png Shanghai_news.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Fictional battles